Uzumaki Twins
by Kathalla
Summary: Misuki Uzumaki in barks on a journey to fine a lost relationship and the man she once knew.


Name: Misuki Uzumaki

Age: 13

Rank: Retired Anbu

Village: Leaf

Family

Parents: Dead

Brother: Naruto

Attitude

Distant, Cold, Blunt, Mysterious, Clever and Deadly.

Demon

Draven (Shadow Wolf). Draven's extremely aggressive as he doesn't allow anyone to touch Misuki although there are some that this does not apply to. Draven has command over the shadows. (Like the shadow realm in Yu gi oh)

Starting

A set of twins where born on a night that would prove to be one that no one would forget. Fore it would be the night that Demons Kyuubi (Nine tailed fox) and Draven (Shadow Wolf) attacked the leaf village.

As the fight raged on the 4th Hokage was getting ready to end it by sealing the demons into his very own children. As the sealing was at a near the question that remained was which demon to which child! Though in the end it was decided that the little boy would receive Kyuubi and the little girl would receive Draven. Sarutobi thought back as he gazed into the crystal ball in front of himself.

As the alarm goes off, I awake and throw the damned thing into the wall...oh how sweet revenge can be I thought... getting up to start the day as I walked down to the kitchen to make breakfast for Naruto and myself only to have my overly loud brother come into the kitchen yelling about god knows what! It's this very behavior that makes me hate him so much!

On the walk to the academy I got lose deep into my thoughts... As to why the Hokage thinks me being a genin again was to be a good thing for me since I'm no longer a Anbu but I would still be one but my Anbu Captain was no longer there and I refuse to take orders from someone other then him...Then because I was remembering my Anbu days with Itachi I started to think about what he's do and how he was but most of all about how much I really did miss him.

I looked over to Misuki to see her lost in thought again... I always wondered what she was think about but any time that I ask her about it all I get is, "SHUT UP" then she'd punch me, which hurt very much I must admit.

Misuki! Misuki! MISUKI! I called.

Ugh... can't he see I'm thinking I thought... What the hell do you want Naruto? I barked back... Oh umm I have something to do before class so I'll meet you there ok?... Uh yeah whatever!

Damn... Naruto's such a loser... I don't even see how he's my brother... I mean we're nothing alike at all... well, there's one thing... the villagers all seem to hate us the same... though I don't care what they think... they can just die for all I care.

5 minutes later

As I walked into the classroom I noticed that I wasn't the only one there. There sat a boy with raven black hair but what I noticed right away was the vacant stare he was sporting... I decide to sit in the back row by the window to draw in the book Itachi gave my so long ago.

Soon people started entering the classroom when all of a sudden I heard what can only be described as a Stampede of Boy Crazed Girls coming this way... If you ask me that type of girl was what gave the rest of us a bad name.

Soon after Iruka Sensei entered the room with a hog tied Naruto, funny.. no? I thought as Iruka was yelling about some prank he probably just did knowing that Baka... I was snapped once again out of my thoughts by Iruka addressing the class.

Class we have a new student joining us today so make her feel welcome... Misuki would tell the class a bit about yourself Iruka Sensei stated.

Ugh... my name is Misuki Uzumaki and yes Naruto is my twin though looking at us you would never know it...

I hate most everything but love to fight and that's all any of you need to know about me!

With that I sat back down in my seat.

When a boy with a puppy yelled out to me.

Hey Misuki, you know your Beautiful! You should go on a date with me!

Yeah, uh, No. Why would I want to associate myself with a Loser such as yourself ! I spat back very annoyed.

I continued drawing, though to my utter dismay a pair of eyes never left me... Hmmm there's more to this girl then Lord Hokage said but what is it? thought Iruka.

We are having a test, do to Naruto's antics! Thanks Naruto people shouted.

Ok class the test is transformation jutsu so line up... we did and it started with Sakura, Sasuke, Me, Naruto and so on... Sakura's had a lot of mistakes as for Sasuke, he only had a few mistakes... Mine where flawless but what did you think I mean You was Anbu at one point in time... Naruto, I guess he thought it would be funny to do his stupid sexy jutsu but this only angered Iruka Sensei more with him... But some how everyone did there turn...

So the day raged on but nothing eventful happened so we all went home for much need rest... but before I did that I got in some training... that boy Sasuke, he reminds me a little of Itachi.

So it's been awhile since I returned to the Academy and it's the day we get into teams (Oh joyness!) Yes, well, yet again I'm not really listening to Iruka Sensei... that was until I heard my name being called to my dismay I landed in the same group as Sasuke Uchiha himself again joyness please kill me now I thought. Iruka was bossing the teams to eat together but no not us, that would never do I personally can't stand Sakura a.k.a Pinky. Finely we get to go for lunch deciding that a tree would be the best place I set out to get the best view... then out of nowhere I see Sasuke coming my way but ask Sakura if she saw Naruto... but to my true dismay she moaned but Naruto not having parents and that she would never get away with the things he's pulled...

I hoped out of the tree I was in walking over to her... I hit her with all my anger and continued with yell at her. Yeah as if you know anything about being alone all your life! Ha, did you forget that Sasuke has no parents either Sakura? Do you really think it's easy to understand what it's like for those of you that do have family?

Well you know what Misuki, Sakura started, what's that Pinky?

Did you even for one minute stop to think about what comes flying out your mouth or did you not see that as you low balled Naruto you did the same to Sasuke the one person you say that you love with all your being? Yeah what a joke Sakura your a smart one huh! I spat back her. Sasuke agreed with me but I didn't hear his words as I walked away.

Soon we arrived back at the class room but unlucky for us we ended up waiting 2 hours for our Sensei to show up and finally he showed but not before Naruto could pull one of his pranks on the dim witted jonin. Naruto was laughing, Sakura was sucking up to the guy, Sasuke was deep in thought probably about how a jonin could fall for that prank and me well let's just say it's a very cold day in hell...you have to be kidding me Hokage wants Kakashi to train me I thought to myself. So now we're heading to the roof for god only knows what with this guy... we got there Kakashi told us that we needed to learn a bit about each other so Naruto asked him to go first to show us how it was done... yeah cause that's a hard one to understand I muttered to myself...well in the end we only learned that his name was Kakashi Hatake, Naruto well they learn that he loved ramen but hated to wait the time it takes to cook, Sakura Haruno, well we learned that anything in her life had Sasuke in it, some how though I'm sure he wasn't pleased to know this, Sasuke Uchiha, well his hell bent on revenge for his clan and apparently to reproduce. To my disappointment it was time to tell about my self...Okay *sign*... my name is Misuki Uzumaki, yes Naruto is my twin and no we are nothing alike, I dislike mostly everything and only like a few like training and fighting... Oh and I detest being touched!

Kakashi's thoughts 

Misuki Uzumaki huh, I would have thought that she would have gone after Itachi... I mean he was so deep into her world that those that saw them would have thought that they more then they were.

People seem to think that the fact that he killed the Uchiha clan doesn't matter to her but what do we really know about it.

I think Misuki was heart broken when Itachi left, I mean it seemed that she truly cared for him and him alone.

I don't think I have seem a time where she has shown Naruto the same emotions but Misuki does tend to him even if she sees him as a bother to her.

I believe Misuki has a harder time showing emotions towards others I wonder if Sasuke is someone she might open up to? Hmmm, I also wonder what it was that Itachi did for her to open up emotionally to him?


End file.
